Kendall and Jo
This is one of 2 major romances in Big Time Rush. The other is Camille & Logan Kendall and Jo first met in "Big Time Love Song" when Jo moves to the Palm Woods and all four members of the band form crushes on her. Carlos, Logan, and of course James decide to be a totally different person than themselves. But as ever, Kendall decides to be himself. Still, Jo lies and says that she has a boyfriend back in her hometown. In "Big Time Break," Kendall is determined to get Jo to date him, but she sticks with her lie. Katie, however, overhears Jo talking with her mom about how she lied in order to put her career first. When Katie tells Kendall, he finds a way to force Jo's lie out in the open, then asks her out. In "Big Time Dance," Kendall tells Jo that he thinks of them as a couple. She is happy to hear this, their relationship becomes official, its nor confirmed or known but in the season 2 premiere of "Welcome back big time" Kendall sees Jo flirting with a new guy but later finds out that it is just her costar who plays her character's love interest. It has been said that they break up for good and it is Jo's last appearance, but that is not true, she appears in later episodes and doesn't break up with Kendall. Her costar is only her love interest in New Town High. Big Time Rush Love Song *As all the boys fight over Jo and attempt to win her heart, Kendall introduces himself to Jo, only for Freight Train to butt in ("We should do this some other time"). Big Time Break *Kendall is on a mission to spend time with Jo. *Jo, talking on the phone with her mom, says she has no time for boys, but she did meet one who is really cute, reffering to Kendall. *Kendall holds up a heart-shaped pizza and she holds up a sign saying "BOYFRIEND." (A life without risk is a life without living) *After Katie tells Kendall that Jo was lying about having a boyfriend, Kendall tries to expose her lie by quizzing her on her boyfriend. She struggles to make up answers, and foolishly tells him that her boyfriend ("Travis") is coming to visit her. Kendall replies that he can't wait to meet him. *When Jo brings her fake boyfriend to meet Kendall, 'Travis' couldn't even remember his name so Kendall finally gets her to admit to her deceit. Kendall and Jo get angry at each other and walk away, but Kendall then asks her out and she says yes. *Kendall & Jo go to a karate class Kendall says he could do this all day while face to face with Jo but then Jo immediately says "BOYFRIEND" & flips him onto his back. *Kendall brings Jo a smoothie she starts drinking it and he pops out another straw and shares it with her but then she says "BOYFRIEND" Big Time Party *Kendall asks Jo to be his "Guest friend person thing" for the party and she says yes. *Kendall and Jo agree they like spending quality time together. *Jo and Kendall work together to keep Bitters from finding their party. *Kendall says Jo is the ONLY ''one of the VIP list. *Both Kendall and Jo seem to enjoy being alone together in the VIP room. Big Time Terror *Kendall was about to play chess with Jo but Gustavo bumps her out of the chair. Big Time Dance *Jo waits all day for Kendall to ask her to the school dance. *When Jo tells Kendall that she's been waiting for him to ask her to the dance, Kendall explains that he thought they were already together (i.e. a couple). Jo is happy to hear this, and their relationship is thus officially confirmed. *Kendall asks Jo to dance (before remembering he has to sing). *Kendall asks Jo to get some snacks and sodas for the dance, and later shows up at his door with everything that he said he wanted. Big Time Sparks *Jo gets jealous when she thinks that Kendall is cheating on her with Jordin Sparks. *Kendall tries to set up dates with Jo, but keeps getting caught with Jordin by accident. *At the end, when Jo sees Kendall hugging Jordin Sparks, she gets mad and walks off. Jordin hands Kendall flowers, and he runs after Jo saying "Jo! Its not what it looks like." Big Time Video *When Kendall sees Jo walking with a squeaky-wheeled suitcase, he panics and says she can be in ''Big Time Rush's first music video. She responds with a kiss on the cheek. Big Time Concert *When Big Time Rush has to leave Hollywood, Kendall claims he's no good at goodbyes; Jo grabs him by the shirt, says "Here's something to remember me by," and kisses him on the lips for the first time. He looks at her sadly and says, "I never thought that our first kiss would be our last." *When Logan, Kendall, and Carlos return to the Palm Woods, Jo runs up to Kendall and hugs him. *Jo and Kendall help put up posters to get the word out about the Big Time Rush concert. At one point, Jo gets on Kendall's shoulders. *After seeing girls chase the boys out of the concert stadium in love, Jo remarks to Camille (who is interested in Logan), "We've got some serious competition" and they run after them too. *While putting up posters Jo jokingly pushes Kendall away. Season 2 Welcome Back Big Time *Kendall gets nervous when Jo starts flirting with A new guy. Kendall later finds out tht the new guy is just Jo's costar, who plays her character's love interest. They almost break up when Kendall accuses Jo of telling her costar that she liked him, when really she just told him he was a good actor. *Jo holds up a "I heart Kendall" sign when the Boys are singing "(Till I) Forget About You" at rocktober fest. *After Jo's done filming Kendall is seen sitting on a couch in the lounge holding flowers for Jo. *Kendall phones Jo's phone apologizing, shes seen in the next scene listening. *When Kendall spots them rehearsing for their scenes in the lounge he buts in telling her Co-star to back-off and says quote "Girl suppose to kiss me boy!" *Kendall gets really jealous when he reads the script only to find out they kiss for 5 hours. Big Time Girlfriends *Kendall and Jo's busy schedules keep them from seeing each other *They have a 1 minute date *They kiss at the end of the date *They nearly end up breaking up as they can't really date and see each other Big time fans Big Time Break Up Category:Relationships